Untitled
by Anny Taishou
Summary: O sorriso que sempre existira em meu rosto... Agora desaparecera dele completamente.


Esta é mais uma song-fic, a música é Untitled da banda Simple Plan.

OoOoOoO

_Eu abro meus olhos_  
_Tento ver, mas fui cegado_  
_Pela luz branca._  
_Não consigo me lembrar como,_  
_Não consigo me lembrar por que._  
_Eu estou deitado aqui essa noite_  
_E eu não consigo agüentar a dor_  
_E eu não consigo fazê-la ir embora._  
_Não, eu não consigo agüentar a dor._

A morte muitas vezes deixa feridas enormes em nosso peito. Não sei por que você resolveu partir, eu o amava. Olho ao meu redor e vejo... Conheço tantas pessoas, mas só você consegue me fazer sorrir.

Como isso pode ser possível? Ter tantos amigos e mesmo assim se sentir sozinha? Hoje... O sorriso que sempre existia em meu rosto, agora desaparecera. A dor em meu peito faz minha ferida sangrar e isso impede que a mesma se cicatrize.

_Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?_  
_Eu cometi meus erros._  
_Não há pra onde fugir._  
_A noite continua,_  
_Enquanto estou desaparecendo._  
_Estou cansado desta vida._  
_Eu só quero gritar!_  
_Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?_

Lembro-me claramente do dia em que me perguntou o que eu gostaria de ganhar em meu aniversário. Naquele momento eu disse que não desejava nada. Mas agora eu possuo um desejo... Desejei que você estivesse aqui.

Errando é que se aprende. E eu reconheço os meus erros. Um de meus erros... Fez com que eu me arrependesse... Arrependi-me por não ter passado tanto tempo ao seu lado. Hoje você se foi... E agora nunca mais voltara. As lembranças foram às únicas coisas que restaram. Eu sinto _a sua falta... Mas eu tento não chorar._

_Todos estão gritando.  
Tento fazer um som,  
Mas ninguém me ouve  
Estou escorregando no precipício,  
Estou pendurado por um fio.  
Eu quero recomeçar isto de novo.  
Então eu tento me apoiar em  
Um tempo em que nada importava.  
E eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu  
E não consigo apagar as coisas que eu fiz.  
Não, eu não consigo._

Ultimamente ando pensando em tudo o que acontecera. Dos dias em que me fazia sorrir, dos dias em que me fazia chorar. Eu confesso... Eu senti muito medo, mas eu ainda consigo ver a trilha de minhas lágrimas sobre meu rosto.

Tudo pareceu um sonho... Um sonho que jamais irá se repetir, porque o que passou... Jamais irá acontecer novamente. Eu não consigo apagar tudo o que passei, porque há coisas que são impossíveis de se esquecer. Mas nesta escuridão, eu me pergunto... Onde foi que eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo!

_Eu cometi meus erros.  
Não há pra onde fugir.  
A noite continua,  
Enquanto estou desaparecendo.  
Estou cansado desta vida.  
Eu só quero gritar!  
Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?_

Queria voltar no tempo e passar mais um dia ao seu lado. Quando era mais nova, havia coisas que eu não compreendia... Mas você sempre tentava me explicar do jeito mais carinhoso possível. Eu nunca soube que podia doer tanto eu queria ter conversado mais com você... Eu daria tudo para ver seu rosto novamente.

_Eu cometi meus erros.  
Não há pra onde fugir.  
A noite continua,  
Enquanto estou desaparecendo.  
Estou cansado desta vida.  
Eu só quero gritar!  
Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?_

Pergunto-me se algum dia irei vê-lo novamente... Não pelas fotos, mas pessoalmente. Poder acariciar os contornos de seu rosto com as pontas de meus dedos... Agora, tudo o que mais desejo, é poder estar ao seu lado... Nem que fosse uma ultima vez.

Poder sentir o seu perfume e dizer o que eu deveria ter dito há muito tempo... Que eu o amo. Este seria o meu pedido de aniversário... Seria o ultimo pedido que eu iria lhe fazer. É difícil, mas eu queria ter lhe dito adeus quando você resolvera partir, mas sabe... O arrependimento pode ser doloroso, mas nada se compara a dor de saber que você nunca mais voltara!

OoOoOoOo

Reepostada, editada e sem erros (eu acho, rs) Confesso que não é uma das melhores coisas que já escrevi, mas escrevi essa song pra desabafar! Muitas coisas aconteceram na minha vida nessa época, o que me ocasionou uma depressão... E devido a isso, encontrei nas fanfics uma maneira de aliviar o que eu sentia! E a Songfic ficou desta forma... Não coloquei nada nela que mostre qual personagem está narrando, então fica a critério de vocês para decidirem quem a narra (: Coloquei apenas a tradução da música, mas enfim... Espero que gostem!


End file.
